Three Frights a Night
by MiyakoWulfie
Summary: Our three favorite girls are all dared to stay out on the night of All Hallow's Eve. Bubbles must stay inside a deadened graveyard, Blossom to the assumed haunted house, and Buttercup has to roam around the foggy forest. What will they do when they each meet a fright? Will they scare away, unable to use their superpowers? Or will they brave out until the horrifying end?
1. Preperation

_**Wulfie-Chan: HEY! HEY! HEY! How're ya'll doing? For once, I'm actually having a pretty damn good time. Well, I don't really have much to say, but I do have a Poll up on my profile so why don't ya'll go check it out? It'd really help me out. A GOD DAMN LOT. **_

_**Now that that's through, I hope you enjoy my Halloween Special!**_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>This is a bunch of bullcrap!<em>" Buttercup yelled as she flew next to her sisters.

Blossom looked over at Buttercup bewildered. "_You're_ complaining? It should be Bubbles and I who should be doing so. It is your fault you got us into this mess!"

Bubbles hiked her book bag strap higher onto her shoulder. "All I wanted to do was go trick-or-treating _normally _this year; but instead I have to go to a graveyard! Better yet, _alone_!" she said as her voice shook.

Blossom patted Bubbles on the back softly as she spoke, "It'll be okay, Bubbles. I'd go with you if I didn't have to go to the creepy old manor on the other side of town." As she said this, Blossom shot Buttercup a glare.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms. "They never said you couldn't go trick-or-treating. It ends at 9, which is also the time we need to be at our destinations. Then we just have to make it through the whole night until dawn."

Blossom shot Buttercup another glare. "Me and Bubbles wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you! Why'd you have to act all tough?"

"I was not going to be wimp! I'm a Powerpuff Girl, one night in the forest is fine by me."

Bubbles looked up at Buttercup, "Except you can't use any of your superpowers."

Buttercup's defiant posture visibly shrunk. "Right..."

Upon entering their home, the three girls all flew to their room, taking out their costume for Halloween this year. A half hour or so past and Blossom twirled around, looking at herself in their vanity mirror.

Blossom had let her hair down freely, a red ribbon tied loosely on the right side of her head. She wore black eye shadow and put on red eyeliner overtop, her pink eyes darkening until they resembled a red color. She had on a small black choker and an off the shoulder red and black crop top. A black string swayed slightly on her back when she moved, her back bare but for the string. She wore a short black and red checkered skirt with a red chain belt and thigh-high boots. Her nails were painted a dark crimson red and her lips were the same color. She stuck on the two fake fangs and made sure they stayed in place before finally finishing up.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at their eldest sister with a raised brow.

"What?" she asked as she tugged on her top self-consciously.

"You look like a bad girl, Bloss." Bubbles squeaked and her sister's cheeks turned rosy red.

Buttercup looked her sister up and down, "What book did you find that told you vampires look like _this_?"

Blossom evaded their attention. "Well, most vampires actually look sort of cool-looking. In some books you don't even notice that vampires are actually living among the mortals. And I just decided to piece together some clothes. Is it a bit too much?" she asked as she bit her lip.

Her sisters shrugged their shoulders. "It's alright, just don't let the Professor see or he'll be talking to you later on, leader girl." Buttercup said as she went about gathering the rest of her costume.

Bubbles smiled shyly as she held out a small container to Blossom. "Try putting this on; vampires _do_ have the pale-looking skin."

Blossom opened the container to find a creamy-white colored powder. When she brushed it onto her skin, her tan faded until she looked almost too pale. Blossom smiled as she looked at her sister, "Thanks, Bubbles!"

Bubbles nodded and walked over to the bed to put on her finishing touches.

Buttercup smiled as she looked at herself in the vanity mirror.

She wore an old silky black top that had rips and tears with a green tank top under and a black and green collar necklace. She had on a green and black skirt that poofed up and wore black leggings underneath that had fake green rip designs. Black boots adorned her feet as well as some fish net fingerless gloves.

Blossom walked over to her sister and placed a black headband onto Buttercup's head, two fuzzy black and green ears sticking out. She helped her put on her short black mini-jacket and pulled the hood up over her head, the ears sticking out slightly showing no sign whatsoever of the headband.

Buttercup smiled at Blossom's helping hand. "Thanks..." she said softly.

Blossom smiled back with a slight giggle. "No problem, Buttercup."

"Uhm...could you guys help, please?"

Buttercup and Blossom whirled around to find Bubbles clad in her angel costume, her cheeks a rosy red. Her costume was made up of a blue and white fabric, her torso looked similar to a corset and she had on elbow-length gloves. Her skirt was short and the ends poofed, knee-high blue and white heeled boots adorned her feet. She was holding up a fake halo and beautiful fluffy white angel wings.

Blossom grabbed the wings and Buttercup went to grab the halo.

Buttercup sneezed loudly, the headband with ears now on the ground, as well as the tail. "Sorry, stupid headband won't stay up." she grumbled.

"Maybe we should go see if the Professor could help us. The wings don't look to be staying up right either." Blossom said agitated.

They all flew downstairs, Blossom now covering herself with a black cape, and stopped at the basement door.

All at the same time, the girls shouted, "Professor!"

Glass shattering was heard the girls' eyes widened as muffled giggles escaped their mouths.

"Yes, dears?" he asked when he opened the door, his face covered in black ash and smoke.

Blossom stepped forward and looked up at him. "We were wondering if you could help us with our costumes. Buttercup's tail won't stay on, as well as her headband, and Bubbles' halo and wings keep falling off too."

The Professor nodded and turned down the stairs. A few clacking and rattling was heard and he came up the steps a few minutes later.

He had a small bottle in his hand and sprinkled some on Buttercup's ears and tail. Suddenly, the headband to the ears disappeared along with the strap that held the tail. The ears began flapping and wiggling as the tail swooshed back and forth.

"_Woah..._" Buttercup murmured, a large smile spread across her face as she twirled around, trying to inspect her tail.

Bubbles innocently pulled on Buttercup's tail and she jerked, a squeak escaping her lips. "That...hurt?"

The girls looked to the Professor in expectance. He gave a small laugh, "I've been working on this specifically for you girls' Halloween night. It can liven inanimate objects and make them seem as if they were actually real; even give the effects as if they _were_ real! I haven't gotten around to test it yet, though; I'm not entirely sure how long the effects will last."

Buttercup's smile widened, "I don't care if it ever wears off! This is too cool!" Buttercup struck a pose which made them all laugh.

Once the laughter died down, Blossom pointed towards Buttercup's mouth. "Your potion works really well, Professor! Her canines seem to have grown!"

Buttercup rubbed her tongue against her teeth absent-mindedly.

A couple seconds passed and Bubbles' wings now flapped softly against her back, her feet lifting off the ground as her halo floated a few inches above her head.

Bubbles giggled as she flipped upside-down. "I'm not used to this!" she squealed as she tried to land on the ground.

Blossom watched her sisters in amazement, their costumes looking 100% real. She turned toward her father figure, "Is there anything the mixture can do for me?" she asked, and even as she said it one of her fake fangs fell onto her tongue.

The Professor scratched his head, not sure whether it would work for her or not. He tilted the bottle over her head, waiting to see if anything happens.

Blossom blinked and after a few minutes she felt discouraged that nothing was happening. She faced her sisters with a small smile, "Let's go girls, we gotta go get our bags."

The three sisters ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. Before leaving, Blossom took a last glance into the vanity mirror. A wider smile made its way onto her features as she stared back at her reflection; her eyes that glowed brightly although they seemed to have taken on a redish-pink hue, and her fangs that now looked real and were as sharp as ever.

"Come on, Bloss! We're gunna miss trick-or-treating!" Buttercup's voice sounded.

"Coming!" she shouted back, running out of her room to meet the girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wulfie-Chan: Hope you guys like the beginning! Sorry I didn't get this updated yesterday! I had a wedding to go to and then right after I went to a Halloween sleepover. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter; It should be up in an hour or so? I don't know, but look out for it! There will be at least four more chapters. Three to tell each of the girls' nights, and the last chapter to just sum everything up or whatever. ^U^ <strong>_

_**Also, it may seem as if they're just little kids, but they're not. x3 They're all teens, AKA, young adults. Just to point that out there for all ya'll with innocent little minds. There will always be some use of curse words in my writing Cx Can't help it. R&R!**_


	2. Tombstones

_**Wulfie-Chan: Alright my fellow darklings, this is the second chapter! And we're with Bubbles too. C; **_

_**And for all of you who are young, I advise you to watch out and/or stay away. The next few chapters might be on the edge of M Rated, just not quite there. So, now that that's said; Happy reading everyone~**_

* * *

><p>Bubbles slowly made her way toward her second-to-last destination. An hour or so earlier, her and her sisters had split up, making their ways to the dreadful places they've been assigned to.<p>

Currently it was 8:58; only a few more minutes until trick-or-treating was officially over in Townsville. Until she had to go the graveyard.

Bubbles flapped her snow-white wings up to the last house. The house was the only one with a porch light lit on the street, a small boy and a mother sitting outside on the step.

She smiled and made her way closer to the two. "Trick-or-treat!" she exclaimed happily.

The mother lifted up the plastic pumpkin, the small boy digging his hands inside to grab the candy. As he dropped the sweets into her bag, Bubbles heard many different candies falling and hitting each other. She looked up with a smile, "Thank you! But uhm, is this alright? I mean...you gave me so much candy."

The mother shook her head softly as she stood up, patting her son on the head. "It's fine, dear. We're not going to eat much sweets anyway."

Bubbles nodded as she flew away, the small boy looking at her wings in awe.

_And now time for the graveyard..._ she thought with a shudder.

Bubbles looked inside her bag as she flew toward the cemetary. She had picked up many candies this year, her bag being 3/4 full. _Maybe I should go this way again next year._

She pulled out a vanilla Tootsie and popped it in her mouth, throwing away the wrapper at a nearby trash bin.

When she rounded the bend, she forced herself to stop, hovering in place just a few feet away from the entrance of the cemetary. There was a small rickety old table that was set off to the side, an old-fashioned dirty-white dish placed on top.

As she slowly neared the table, she looked at the dish which had various sweets inside. It didn't look like anyone took any, judging by how full the dish still was. Bubbles tilted her head as she landed her feet on the ground. She picked up a few sweets and placed them inside her bag. _There. Now whoever's stand this is might not be so sad that nobody took anything,_ she thought with a smile.

Bubbles turned on her heel to walk past the large black gate, swiveling through the many tombstones. Surprisingly as she found it, Bubbles wasn't all that scared now that she was here. Actually, it was kind of inviting. There were decorations hung in the trees and there were lighted lanterns and lights all around. She even spotted a few handmade ghosts and such, although poorly made they still looked neat.

As she roamed around the graveyard, she came upon a small tombstone that looked different than all the rest. It looked to be shaped in the form of a 'B', but Bubbles wasn't completely sure. She scrunched her eyebrows and set down her bag to the side, kneeling down on the grass, she wiped away the dust and dirt, inspecting the grave.

Bubbles let out an exasperated sigh when she couldn't make out the name of the deceased. She made a guess that the name was somewhere around Brandon or Barry or Benjamin. Everything else you could make out clearly enough, and Bubbles found that this person here seemed to have died really young, only be 17 years old, just a few years older than herself. Worse yet, the teen seemed to have died not that long ago either, which made Bubbles a bit sad.

Wasn't she a superhero? Isn't she supposed to protect innocent lives? Making sure they _don't_ end up in places like this? _I wonder what could've happened..._

Fresh autumn leaves blew in the gentle breeze, making Bubbles shiver, gooseflesh appearing on her arms. The sound of crunching leaves echoed around her and she froze, not daring to turn around to look at the oncomer.

But what if it was the person who set out that small little table? Or whoever put up these lights and decorations? Maybe they'd like some help putting stuff away...

Her stomach grumbled and gurgled loudly, obviously unsettled with fear. However, Bubbles braced it, turning her head around slowly.

Bubbles got to her feet quickly, her wings already flapping and lifting her up off the ground. Standing right in front of her was a young teenage boy. He had really pale skin and sickly cuts and scrapes were present on his body. He had soft blonde wisps of hair that set on both sides of his face. His eyes were a deep blue which glowed brightly despite the dark color, as well as the ghostly white fog that surrounded him.

She noted that his shirt was ripped and torn, his sleeves' length both uneven as well as the bottom of his shirt, which hung around his ribcage, his slightly toned stomach sticking out. His black pants were the same way, his left pant leg was ripped up to his knee while the other was only torn at around his ankle. He wore no shoes and was wearing a long, heavy-looking chain all along his body.

The boys' eyes were slightly wide, confusion and surprise swimming in them. Bubbles noticed he was carrying a white dish and a small gasp escaped her lips.

She shyly flew a few inches forward, "So you're the one who put out the candy?"

The boy blinked hard, as if not expecting someone to notice he was there, or even talking to him for that matter. He shook out of his daze and gave a shy nod. He looked almost sad, gloomy even. As if his whole life had been ripped away from him and something terrible happened.

"Does anyone ever come by here? To take some candy or even look around?" she asked and he shook his head, still standing frozen in the same spot.

"Oh..." Bubbles said quietly. She looked around at the cemetary again before looking back at the boy, noticing that he took a few steps forward. "Did you put up these decorations? They're beautiful. They make this place not so bad or scary-looking."

The boy looked down at his feet with much interest. A barely audible sound coming from his lips; if Bubbles didn't have superhuman hearing, she probably wouldn't of heard the two words, "Thank you..."

Bubbles smiled at the words. They were soft and lulling, almost the complete opposite of the boys' voices she knew which were all loud and rough; although he did have a bit of a deep voice.

"Your welcome."

The boy looked up at her again, his brows beginning to furrow together. Bubbles flew forward a few more inches until they were face-to-face, even with the wings and her being off the ground, he was still a few inches taller.

Bubbles stepped onto the ground and let her wings rest, feeling a bit overwhelmed at flying like that.

The boy seemed to back away shyly, though never actually stepping away. She looked up at him through her bangs, a small smile on her lips. "What's your name? And how come you're here at night? Oh! Were you dared to come here too? That's why I'm here. Except it's all my sister's fault I'm stuck here until morning." Bubbles stopped her ranting when she noticed the boy seemed a bit on edge. "Sorry. I tend to talk a lot sometimes, but that's why I'm everyone's friend. Do you think we can be friends too?"

The boy looked down at her surprised. "Friend?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head. "Yeah!" Bubbles' smile faded slowly as she realised something. "Don't you have any friends?"

He shook his head and looked back down at his feet. He jerked when a hand came into his line of vision. He looked up a bit to notice Bubbles' outstretched hand.

"I'll be your friend. I'm Bubbles, by the way." she said cheerily with a smile.

The teenager looked down at her hand, his own slowly reaching out, shaking as it did so. When she lightly grasped onto his hand, a small gasp escaped his own lips to which Bubbles gave a small giggle. When he regained composure, he looked up at her face which glowed brightly. "I'm...I'm Buh-" he started, but trailed off. Bubbles gave his hand a squeeze. "...I'm Boomer."

"Nice to meet you, Boomer."

* * *

><p>"There, that should be all of them." Bubbles flew down to the ground, holding the last handmade ghost.<p>

Boomer nodded and grabbed the object, all his concentration put into holding it, as if it'd fall to the ground instantly if he looked away. Once the decorations were all put into a box, he sat down on the ground in front of the tombstone she had earlier inspected. "Thanks for helping me...Bubbles."

She smiled and kneeled down in front of him, "No need; friends help each other, after all."

Boomer seemed to get lost in thought, spacing out suddenly. "...I don't understand..." he kept whispering.

Bubbles began to feel creeped out so she tapped his arm, accidentally hitting the chain. Boomer seemed to notice and gulped, scooching back farther. Bubbles felt curious. Why would a chain bother someone so much? She sat down fully on the grass as she stared up at him, her eyes drifting to the chain that was hung over his body. "Why do you have them on? They look painfully heavy."

Boomer blinked and upon hearing her question, he glanced away, avoiding eye contact. "Because...I can never take them off."

Bubbles furrowed her brows. "Of course you can take them off! First you just have to unravel yourself from it. Here, I'll help you-"

"No!"

Bubbles flinched as her hand stopped mid-way. She instinctively reached her hand back, rubbing her other arm for warmth. "Sorry..." she murmured.

Boomer bit his lip as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was so open and friendly towards him, the first friend he had ever had, and he just yelled at her... "...You shouldn't be apologizing. I'm the one who yelled."

"No-no! It was I who didn't even ask first."

Boomer cocked his head again as he stared at her. "Well I'm sorry anyway."

Bubbles nodded, a hint of a smile playing her lips. She got a sudden chill and shivered, her teeth chattering in the night.

"Here."

Bubbles looked up to see Boomer had outstretched his hand, the blue shirt he once wore now in his hand as he offered it to her.

As she slowly took the torn fabric, she stared at his bare torso. He was extremely thin, barely any meat on his bones. Despite being able to just barely seeing his ribs, you could tell he was still fairly built. More cuts were lined along his body, and a deep and long scar etched across his stomach vertically.

When the blue shirt was over her head, she couldn't help but seem a little curious as to where and how he had gotten those scrapes.

Another breeze blew past and Bubbles shivered once again, though not as much as before. She looked over to the shirtless boy who's eyes were trained on her, not any sign of gooseflesh on his body. "Are you not affected by this coldness?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I haven't felt anything in years." he said which made Bubbles even more confused.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a long period of time.

"I wonder how Blossom and Buttercup are holding up..." Bubbles murmured silently.

"What is a 'blossom' and 'buttercup'?" Boomer asked suddenly which made Bubbles jump.

Bubbles giggled as she heard this. "Not a what, but a who. Technically, a blossom and buttercup are flowers, but in my case I have two sisters named Blossom and Buttercup." she explained. After a few minutes of silence, Bubbles tilted her head, "Do you have any siblings?"

Boomer seemed surprised by this, taking longer than expected to answer. After about 5-10 minutes of thinking, he shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really remember anything before coming here."

This caught Bubbles off guard. _He doesn't remember ANYTHING?_ How long has this Boomer kid been here anyways? Does he _live_ here? _Oh my..._ "Boomer," she began, "is this place where you live?"

Boomer bit his lip and looked down, "Yeah..." he said quietly.

Bubbles stood up suddenly, Boomer jumping back in surprise. "How long have you been here? Look at you! You look as if you're starved! As soon as I get to go home I'm going to take you with me!"

Bubbles turned around, her back facing Boomer as she stared up at the moon. "I wonder if it's almost time to leave yet?" When Bubbles turned back around, Boomer was standing right in front of her, her body flying backwards as she bumped into him.

His hand flew out and caught her wrist as his other hand wrapped around her waist. He pulled her back to her feet and switched places so that her back now faced the 'B' shaped tombstone.

Bubbles cheeks blushed bright red as she noticed he still had hold of her. "B-Boomer...?" She gazed up into his blue eyes that now fogged over like the mist that surrounded him. "Can you let go of me now? Please?" she asked softly, her eyes widened in fright. "Y-you're hurting my wrist."

Boomer blinked back at her, staring straight into her eyes. "You're...leaving?" He seemed to take no notice of what she had earlier said.

Bubbles took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself down. "Yes. At midnight...I should really be getting back soon, do you know what time it is?" she asked casually, hoping that he might let go.

"Midnight?" he asked with a tilt of his head, "But it's past midnight. It's almost 3AM." His words made Bubbles stiffen. "And by the way, you can never leave now."

Bubbles pulled her wrist back harshly, finally getting her arm free. When she began to step back, she fell, her head up against the tombstone. "Ouch..." she said in a daze. Little white dots filled her line of vision and she waited a few seconds for them to disappear. She sat up slowly, rubbing her elbow where a deep gash had cut into her skin, blood oozing down her arm. She looked up, expecting Boomer to be standing there watching her. Instead, all she saw was the graveyard. Boomer was gone.

"This could be my chance. I gotta get out of here..." she breathed under her breath.

Bubbles got to her feet and quickly stumbled her way to the gate. She could hear a faint voice behind her, presumably Boomer, who kept saying the same sentence over and over, "You can never escape. You'll be here forever! Stay with me..."

When Bubbles got to the gate, she stopped, fear racking her body. The tall black gate which looked to be brand new when she first got here, was now old and rusty, a large padlock wrapped around the two gates in chains, sealing her inside.

"Maybe I can...fly up there?" Bubbles bit her lip and concentrated, trying to fly up past the pointy spikes of the gate. Whenever she got closer, the gate seemed to get higher, expanding into the sky.

Bubbles dropped down to the ground in disbelief. Even her laser beams and x-ray vision wasn't working. It was as if all of her superpowers faded and all she had were her life-like wings.

"I wish I had Octi..." she murmured as she crouched down, bringing her knees to her chest as a few tears escaped. "I just want to go home."

A chilling whisper sounded in her ear, "But you can't go home. You have to stay with me forever."

Bubbles shot up and turned around, Boomer standing right in front of her. His whole body was transparent now and she can see directly through him. "Wha- What are you?" she asked shakily.

"I'm your friend, remember?" he said slowly, making the distance between them short.

"I just want to go home!" she yelled, tears spilling over cheeks. She brought her hands up over her eyes, as if not seeing this boy might make him go away. Instead, she felt a frigid coolness wash over her.

"It's alright. You don't have to be scared of me; we're friends." he said calmly, his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. "You don't have to worry anymore. We're home, somewhere safe where nothing can hurt you."

Bubbles shivered at the coldness he was giving off. Why was he saying these things that don't make any sense? Why won't he just let her leave and go home?

"You are home, Bubbles. With me." he said quietly, releasing her and taking a step back. "Don't you want to be my friend anymore? Is that why you wanna leave me?"

Bubbles took a few more steps back as he glided forward, his feet no longer touching the ground. "Just...l-leave me alone." she whispered, her eyes wide.

When he still came forward, she shut her eyes tight and closed her hands into fists, her hands flying forward as she punched him with all the force she had. Upon re-opening her eyes, she gulped, her hands seeming to have punched nothing, going right through his body.

Bubbles screamed and ran forward. She had to get away from him. She had to get out of here. There must be an exit somewhere. On and on she ran until she came upon that same tombstone. There was something suspicious about it that kept pulling her back to it.

A hand caught her wrist and she looked back frightened. "Friends help each other, don't they? I need your help; won't you help me? I don't want to be alone anymore, Bubbles. Can you stay here with me forever? It gets so lonely here all by yourself..." his voice trailed off, his eyes staring at the ground. Now he looked like that same shy boy she met just earlier before.

Bubbles heart fluttered. She just couldn't comprehend any of this. It was all too fast for her to keep up with. One minute this kid was the shy sweet person who was her friend, the next he's acting all creepy and scary. Now he's the shy one again. _What's going on?_ she wondered.

"I see." His voice made her jump in surprise. "You don't want to be here with me, do you?"

Bubbles blinked at this. She bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"I guess I'll just have to force you to stay here with me. Of course, the process is almost complete anyways."

Bubbles breath caught short in her throat. She pulled her arm away from Boomer and fell back down again, her head right beside the tombstone yet again. Depite everything going on, she just had to know... She wiped her hand on the grave, dusting off the dirt and grime to expose the name of the deceased; _Boomer._

Suddenly, Bubbles was rolled onto her back on top of the fresh grass of the grave, autumn leaves and twigs sticking in her hair and scratching her arms and legs.

"We'll be able to be together. You're already turning transparent like me," he said in a hush. Bubbles brought her hand up to her face to notice that she could see right through it. "You even have a grave right next to mine. I won't be alone anymore. We can really be friends forever now, Bubbles!"

Bubbles turned her head to the left to notice a new tombstone, this one shaped into the letter 'B' just like Boomer's. She narrowed her eyes to get a better view of the name, the name that said _'Bubbles'_.

Another shriek ripped its way out of her throat and Boomer placed his hand over her mouth. "Shhh, everything will be alright. It's just time to go to sleep, just for a little while. Then when you wake up, we can play together, okay?"

Boomer leaned down to her, removing his hand from her mouth. He closed his eyes as their lips met, a surprising warmth evading her body. Boomer used his left hand to lift her head, connecting their lips even more for a deeper kiss. His right hand was placed against her waist, pushing her upwards into a half-sitting position.

A whimper escaped her lips as her eyes slid closed. The hand at her waist disappeared and he pulled back from the kiss slowly. Opening her half-lidded eyes, she stared up at him in a dazed stupor.

"It's time to sleep, Bubbles. Okay?"

Their lips met again, and an ear splitting shriek erupted in the night as a dagger was stabbed deep into her stomach. Boomer twisted the knife and pulled it out painfully slow. Blood flowed from the wound and her mouth, but no pain was felt.

"Good night, my sweet angel... I'll see you when you wake up."

He placed a loving kiss to her forehead and then she was succumbed to a deep black void, into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	3. Red

_**Wulfie-Chan: My gawsh. Sorry about how long I took to update this! I feel incredibly bad now. xC I'll try to get Buttercup's up WAY sooner. I got really lazy. x3 Not my fault, everyone has those days, like, all the time. Hope you like this all you Blossick fans! ;D**_

_**I'd really appreciate some reviews. .3. Gotta get some more inspiration for finishing this.**_

* * *

><p>Blossom sat on the porch step to the old mansion. Candy wrappers lay around her in neat organized piles as she chewed on her sweets. She smirked to herself, staring at the Townsville clock and watching the seconds tick by. Originally, they had never dared her to go <em>in<em> the mansion. All they said was for her to go to the haunted house.

"Next time, they should be more specific." she snickered to herself.

A loud crack of lightning echoed in the air and made her jump. It was really loud and close by. Dark clouds and thunder rolled in, matching the small lightning streaks. Blossom didn't remember there being a storm for the forecast tonight. She would've been prepared and brought an umbrella.

The rain pelted down hard as strong winds picked up, the rain splashing Blossom coldly. Blossom shivered violently and stood up, grabbing her candy bag and edging as far from the steps as possible until her back hit the entrance of the house.

A loud howl echoed in the night, followed by another one which was just slightly higher-pitched. Could it have been her sister? Whatever it was the Professor had sprinkled on them seemed to really bring out the realness of things.

Another loud crack of lightning and gust of wind made Blossom jerk back, the wide double doors opening with a loud creak.

Blossom bit her bottom lip, overwhelmed by all these events. When another lightning strike hit, her hand jerked and the rest of her sweets flew everywhere. As she went to pick up her bag, another gale of wind swept past knocking Blossom off her feet and stumbling inside the house.

She gathered herself and sat up on her knees, the large doors having already closed behind her. "Great," she muttered, blowing her bangs out of her face, "now I really _do_ have to stay in a haunted house. Which reminds me...what _is_ haunting this house?"

Blossom dusted herself off as she got to her feet, re-tying the small red ribbon in her hair. She placed her hands on her hips as she gazed up at the high ceiling and all around the mass room. A small smile made its way onto her face. _Every house has to have at least _one_ book, this house must have _hundreds_! And with it being so old they'll be really good reads!_

With the thought in mind, Blossom walked soundlessly through the many hallways. This way, that way. The doors all lined up on either side of the hall. Having been down five hallways and inside how many rooms, she hasn't even spotted one single book yet. _What adventure this was._

Blossom's stomach growled loudly and she placed her hands on her tummy. There was probably no food in a house like this, but it couldn't to try and look.

She began re-tracing her steps, turning lefts and rights down the multiple hallways. Everything looked all the same, she couldn't tell where she was.

An intersection came into view. Blossom's brows drew together. She didn't remember there being a intersection before. And the halls seemed..._different_ somehow.

The hall to her left seemed like it cut off to a dead end, the ceiling becoming lower and the walls slanting inward the further you go.

Straight ahead, darkness loomed. Eerie pictures hung on the walls and there seemed to be...to be..._bugs_!

Cockroaches crawled along the walls and floors, and as if to torment her further, she could hear them crawling across the surface. She hated bugs so much.

Without any further judgement, she turned sharply down the right hallway, quickening her pace until the disgusting sounds faded away.

Blossom glided her hand along the wall's surface, noticing that she hasn't seen one door in the hall.

It seemed that she had been walking this hall for hours now.

She groaned, slumping down and bringing her knees to her chest, letting her head rest on her knees. It was useless. She was lost. How did she not notice how big this place was? She could've drawn up a map of some sort, or brought along rocks or something to show which way she had been like that one fairytale Bubbles liked to read.

Blossom gave a bitter laugh. That's all this was. A fairytale. But one of the old ones, the original copies that she herself liked to read. The stories that had horrific endings and a messed up plot line. Blossom will end up dying in this place, her hunger pains pulling her down and-

Blossom lifted her head and straightened out her legs. She placed her hands on her stomach. She wasn't hungry. Her tummy wasn't growling like it was a few moments before. She guess that could be a good thing, that at least she wouldn't starve to death.

Maybe if she could find a window she could get out of this place. After all, she wasn't allowed to use any of her powers; she wasn't going to chicken out and let her sisters beat her, this was only a small dare, she could easily make it out.

She was a Powerpuff Girl! She could do this.

Now motivated and eager, Blossom stood up of the ground and stretched. She didn't have a watch, and there was obviously nothing around to tell the time, but Blossom guessed that it had to be at least _close_ to being midnight.

After she got a few stretches in, Blossom began walking again, becoming confident in finding a way out of here.

Another hour seemed to pass by with Blossom still walking in long strides down the endless hallway. Her eye lids began to droop just a little; a bit more with every step she took. After a few more steps she leaned against the wall on her side, her other hand coming up to cover her face and rub her eyes.

A few minutes past before Blossom heard something from a li'l ways down the hall. It was a soft and gentle tune. Possibly smooth jazz; her favorite music genre. Her aching feet were forced forward to the sound, her body almost becoming entranced as the melody overtook her, her head swaying slightly.

As she walked, the music overcame her more and more, the sound getting louder with each step she took. Not long after, a door became visible. It was on the right hand side and was all black, even the door knob.

Blossom noticed a small keyhole under the knob and crouched to look inside. Although the room was as dark as night, she could see perfectly inside the small room. There was no source to where the music was coming from, but it was definitely coming from inside that room. She was sure of it.

There was a small window on the opposite side, many nails digging into the wood holding it shut. A large brown dresser stood tall in the right hand corner nearest her, and a dark blue bed lie on the left. A stool was placed in front of the window, and sitting in that stool was a person. It swayed slightly to the music and stared out the window.

She stood up and straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair. First impressions meant a lot. Maybe this person could help her out of here. Maybe they got lost in this place like she was.

She knocked lightly; three small knocks on the door.

The music faded until it ended, the silence hung thick in the air. Blossom fidgeted. There were no sounds from within the room and as much as she hated it, Blossom disliked silence.

"Hello?" she called out, giving another knock.

She tapped her foot and puffed out her cheek. Was the person _ignoring _her? How rude!

Narrowing her eyes, Blossom crouched once again to peek into the room. She grew bewildered as she stared into the keyhole. She couldn't see no window or bed or even a room itself. All she saw was red. It was bright, yet dark at the same time, eerily glowing in a way she couldn't explain.

Blossom sighed and stood back up, leaning her forehead against the door. A yawn escaped her mouth and she growled inwardly at herself. This was no time to be sleepy. Although, that bed _did_ look extremely comfortable...

_Stop it, Blossom! You have to get out of here, your sisters are probably already back home, worrying why you're not there already!_ her conscience scolded.

A click sounded and Blossom lifted her head. The door eased inward, opening little by little. Against her inside judgement, she grabbed the handle and opened the door further, stepping fully into the room.

It was just the same as she had seen it through the hole. Except for the fact that there was no stool to be found and not a single trace of a person inside. The door slowly closed shut behind her and as soon as it did, that smooth music began playing again, luring Blossom further into her sleepy stupor.

Maybe just a small nap wouldn't hurt. It'd be best to keep her energy high and her body on alert anyways. She'll just take a few hours nap and then be right back up again, ready to search even more for an exit.

Her feet drifted to the bed and she sat down, slipping her boots off and getting underneath the covers. The tune grew louder, lulling her to sleep faster.

Her eyelids drooped, her eyesight becoming blurry. As she finally began to slip into a deep slumber, her eyes caught something.

Something _red_.

And then, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Loud shrieks echoed in the night. Long and shrill; so high-pitched it'd be bale to shatter glass.<p>

Blossom's eyes slowly opened to the sound and she arose from the bed in a sitting position. Blossom felt a bit..._off_. She didn't feel the least bit tired like you normally would just after waking up, and she didn't even yawn either. Surprisingly, she wasn't hungry either.

Blossom stood up and slid her boots back on, staring out at the window into the night. She must've only slept for an hour or two, a couple minutes if possible. And what could've made that awful noise?

A mirror on the brown dresser caught her attention. She didn't remember it being there before. She picked it up and cleaned the cool surface off, the dust scattering into the air.

"Woah..." she murmured. Blossom looked even more pale than when Bubbles helped her with her make up. Her eyes were glowing even darker than before; they looked more red instead of pink. She also noticed two dark holes on the left side of her neck. And were those..._blood stains_?

Blossom lifted her fingers up to the dried blood, smearing it on her skin and finger. She looked at the red smudge on her hande nervously before smelling it.

Her eyes widened. This was _real_ blood. _Her_ blood.

The mirror dropped to the ground and shattered at her feet, she wobbled backwards and sat back down on the bed, trying to sort out her thoughts.

The door knob jiggled and her head jerked to the right as the door opened.

A tall redhead stood in the doorway, his hand still on the handle as he looked inside the room. His eyes glowed in the dark room as he looked around, his gaze finally landing on her.

"Oh," he said casually, stepping into the room and kneeling, cleaning up the glass as the door slid shut, "I didn't expect you to still be here."

Blossom tilted her head in confusion. _Still be here? What does he mean?_

She stood up and knelt down to the ground, helping him clean up the mess that _she _made. "I-I'm sorry I shattered your mirror. And..." Blossom trailed off.

He shot her a questioning glance.

She avoided his gaze and kept cleaning. "I just... I didn't know anyone lived here. This place is just so big and I got lost." She turned to him, "Is this your room? Were you the one in here earlier?"

He nodded and stood up, dropping the glass into a nearby trash bin she hadn't noticed. "I was." he said simply. "_Ouch_..."

Blossom caught sight of crimson red droplets sliding down his hand.

"Stupid glass." he murmured to himself. "Oh! I believe I haven't introduced myself; I'm Brick."

Blossom's stomach instantly began rumbling as her nose scented something sweet.

He chuckled, hearing her hunger. "I also have a few snacks if you want them-" As he turned around, he noticed that her eyes never strayed from his bloodied hand. Her feet were moving unconsciously towards him.

Brick could see the hunger and desire in her eyes. Her mouth opened just a bit, a _fang_ slightly biting her lip.

He smirked as he stepped forward, Blossom falling back onto the bed, her hair splayed out around her. She snapped out of her trance as she looked up at him, gazing into his glowing red eyes.

"You're a..._vampire_." Brick looked deep into her eyes, his own glowing brightly for a few seconds before dimming just a bit.

"_How...exquisite._" he said slowly, his right hand slowly grazing over her cheek.

Her face flushed red. "I did... I don't..."

Brick let his hand drop to her chin, his finger rubbing her bottom lip as her one fang was exposed. "It's nice to know there's another one out there."

"I'm not understanding what you mean," Blossom said dazedly as he began caressing her cheek again, "Do you know how I got these bite marks?"

He chuckled again, something Blossom was seeming to like hearing. "Of course I know."

Brick leaned down close to her ear. "_I'm the one who gave you them._"

Blossom's eyes widened as he pulled back. He smiled slightly, a fang protruding from his lip.

He leaned down close to her again and shivers crept across her body. "I still don't know your name, _vampire_."

She gulped, "B-Blossom."

Brick leaned back, though his face was still directly in front of her, his long hair brushing against her face. "Blossom..." he cooed, "Like the sweet smelling cherry blossom flowers. ...It fits you."

After a few moments of silence, Blossom opened her mouth to speak, remembering earlier, "You said you gave me these marks?" When he nodded, she continued, "How? I don't remember..."

Brick leaned back fully, sitting on his feet underneath him as Blossom propped her arms behind her to lean up. "When you were asleep. How else?" he said.

He smirked and ran his tongue over his fang. "I couldn't help it; there was a beautiful young rose lying in my bed. I didn't think you were a vampire; was on my way to come collect your lifeless body when I heard the glass shattering." More chills ran throughout her body.

His eyes began glowing again, but instead they glowed darker, his fangs elongating. "But hey, here you are, with your delicious blood..."

Blossom's eyes darted around nervously as he began leaning back down toward her. "What are you doing? Stop!" she commanded. His gaze kept focusing in on her neck.

"I...can't." he growled, as if now angry with himself.

"Why?" she asked once his face was directly above hers again.

"Because you..." Brick looked her in the eyes intently. "You've made my heart beat."

He took her left hand and brought it up to his chest. His heart _was_ beating. There were uneven heart beats, and he seemed to be breathing ruggedly as well.

"You're..." he continued, his face edging closer now, "my Bride."

His lips smashed against her own, molding together roughly and gently at the same time. Her fang brushed against his lip, cutting it open. A small drop of blood fell onto her tongue.

A loud explosion sounded which shook her. Brick pulled back, looking at her intently. Another one sounded and she looked around confused and scared. Suddenly, something caught in her throat. Finally, a struggled breath was let out as she drew the air in deep.

"Heh, how perfect this is." he said quietly, admiration in his eyes. "It seems to me that I'm your Husband."

Once Blossom caught onto breathing again, she noticed that those loud explosions were her heart beating. How had she not noticed that it stopped? Or that she wasn't breathing?

"I'm thinking you're gonna want some."

Blossom looked up at Brick to see him unbuttoning his white collared shirt. He threw it off and to the side, exposing his neck. No marks were present and she could sense a nice plump vein in his neck, the newfound blood coursing through his body giving him more energy than before. She could feel it too.

Brick sat down fully on the bed and leaned against the wall behind him. Blossom slowly crawled to him on hands and knees. She shyly straddled him which made a groan from Brick.

She licked her lips, her eyes staring hungrily at his neck. His own eyes were staring at her, his hands now holding onto her waist.

Blossom bit her lip slightly as she held onto his broad shoulders. She licked his neck, once. Twice. Then bit down. _Hard._

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the warm liquid seeped into her mouth. She sucked in more, the taste so delightful that she couldn't get enough. Her tongue was darting at his skin and her hands were holding onto him tightly, her hands pulling and tugging at his hair.

Brick moaned as he moved his hands to grip her ass. He was thrusting himself upward while also trying to hold himself back.

"Ahhh.." he moaned, "Blossom, you gotta stop. You're drawing in too much."

Blossom slowly pulled back, licking her lips as she looked at him through lidded eyes.

He smiled at her lovingly as she yawned. Brick looked toward the window; a sun was peeking up over the hills.

"I don't think this bed is big enough for the both of us." he said softly as she snuggled up to him.

The air around her changed and when she opened them they were in a different place, her head spinning. "Ungh..."

"First time tracing? You'll get used to it. C'mon, time to sleep." he ushered her to the large dark mahogany red bed. It was down low on the ground and in a corner, away from any windows or light. There were heavy drapes on the windows which was keeping the sun from reaching inside the room.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes half-open. "But I'm..." she looked up at him sleepily, holding onto his arm. "I'm still in my costume."

"Costume?" Brick shook his head. "Hold up."

Brick disappeared from her side for a few seconds before he was back, a dark red nightgown in his hands. He offered the gown to her, but she shook her head.

"Why not? You were suggesting pajamas." he asked.

"Not...mine."

Brick smiled as he lifted her chin up, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "They are now. You're my Bride. I'm never letting you go."

_Never letting me go?_ "But...my sisters. And the Professor..."

Brick twirled her around and began stripping her down. "Didn't I just tell you?" he said, his voice now low and dark. "_I'm never letting you go._"

Once Blossom had donned the nightgown, Brick led her to the bed and under the covers. Before joining her, he himself had taken off his clothing before he climbed in next to her, only wearing his boxers.

His arms draped across her body, his muscled arms holding her tightly against him. "You're mine, Blossom. My lovely cherry blossom."

His words echoed in her mind. "My beautiful little flower. Forever mine."

He nuzzled into her hair, smelling her sweet scent. "_Forever and always..._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wulfie-Chan: Did the last part seem a bit too mature? I tried to word my sentences so that it wouldn't actually say anything too bad. But hey, yah never know. Hope all you Blossick fans liked this, though! ^U^<strong>_


	4. Howling Beast

_**Wulfie-Chann: Sorry for the really long delay guys! I haven't been having much inspiration lately...It was because my laptop had broken and I couldn't do shiz about it. **_

_**BUT, I have gotten a brand new computer for Christmas. xD So there's that. I've been busy though...sorry. And I tried to update sooner...what a joke. xC**_

_**Welllll, I don't own anything! Except the story's plot, that is. Continue reading~**_

_**Also, I'd appreciate it if you go vote on my poll! It's just a couple of clicks to do, you don't have to do much! C: There's not much time left to vote on it, either; as soon as this story is completed the poll will be over! D; So please go vote on it before time runs out~~**_

* * *

><p>Buttercup growled at the grinning teens before her. "I'm in the forest, aren't I?" she sneered.<p>

"If I remember correctly, we said to _roam_ in the forest," one of the kids stated smugly.

The kid beside him continued, "And what we mean here; _go get lost_!" They both snickered loudly as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

A third last kid stood off to the side, worry clear in his expression as he stared at the duo in annoyance. All three boys were dressed in fancy outfits, feathered hats on their heads and fake plastic swords by their sides. It was clear that they were dressed as 'The Three Musketeers'.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at them coldly as her patience for them swindled.

The first two boys smirked, waving their hands in front of them as if to 'shoo' her away. Buttercup stood her ground and leaned against a tree, crossing her arms defiantly.

The last kid sighed as he pushed the reluctant duo away. He turned his head around and mouthed, _"I'm sorry."_

She nodded at him gratefully.

"Cut off it, Mitch!"

"Do you _like_ her or something, man?"

Buttercup felt her cheeks flush. The one named Mitch glanced back at her with a similar red face before he turned back around to give the two a good punch in the shoulder.

Buttercup unfolded her arms and gazed up at the Townsville clock. Seconds ticked by slowly and not long after a loud chime from the clock, Buttercup had closed her eyes and slid down the trunk, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>An inhumanly shrill shriek echoed in the night. The green-eyed girl opened her eyes and let out a gasp as she tumbled backwards. About two minutes later, Buttercup sighed loudly, she seemed to have been doing that a lot lately, as she was still rolling down the godforsaken hill.<p>

"Alright, this is just plain ridiculous." she muttered to herself.

Finally, her body thumped harshly against something. It gave a long and loud howl before growling. Surprisingly, Buttercup herself let out a howl of her own, slightly higher-pitched than the one before.

She was pushed roughly to the side, her side aching as she was shoved against a log. She heard snarling behind her and turned around, slowly and painfully, to face a large black beast.

Buttercup sat up, one hand on her side as she put the other up, trying to calm the beast down. "Hey...ngh... I'm not gunna hurt ya." _Although you just hurt me,_ she thought dully as she put more pressure on her side. It was really hurting badly.

Her hood had fallen down to fully expose her ears; both of which were down flat against her head. Her tail swished in front of her, laying in her lap as it seemed to pat her leg.

The black beast took a step back, confusion riddling in it's dark green eyes. It's tail slowly fell behind him as his ears laid against it's face, one ear still pointed upwards.

It took a few steps forward in front of Buttercup, her eyes never straying from the beast. _What is it doing?_

A few inches away from her, the beast had laid down and began scooching forward. If Buttercup wasn't so confused she would've thought it a bit _cute_. Finally when he was right next to her, the beast sat up, his head down low as he stared back at her.

Buttercup scrunched her brows. Suddenly, he leaned forward and licked her cheek, as if apologizing. _For hurting me?_ she dimly wondered.

The beast nodded his head up and down slowly. Buttercup watched as he nuzzled her side, getting her to move her hand away. _This is so weird..._

His muzzle lifted her shirt and hoodie, exposing her side. There was a small cut and a bit of blood, but nothing too serious. It may turn black-and-blue, but nothing worse that that.

Buttercup squirmed as he lightly licked at her side. When he did it again she giggled. That's right. _Buttercup giggled_. "Hey! Knock it off already, you mutt!" she said lightly as she pushed his muzzle away. She pulled her shirt and hoodie down, a smile playing at her lips.

_'Who're you calling a mutt!'_

Buttercup jolted from her spot on the ground. She looked around the dark forest, the moonlight only barely exposing light. "Who's there?" she called out.

Nothing had answered her back. She turned back to the beast who was looking at her funny. "What?" she said, "Stop staring at me like that!"

_'Staring at you like you're crazy?'_

She again jolted. "Stop doing that!"

_'Doing what?'_

Buttercup looked to the beast who was lying down with his head on his paws. He was looking at her smugly. "Is that..._you_?" she asked softly. She looked at him incredulously. "Are you freaking _talking_ to me?"

He sat up slowly and tilted his head slightly to the right. _'Yeah? It's not that weird y'know.'_

Buttercup noticed that not once had the mutt's jaws moved. "Hah. Great. I got a mutt talking to me in my head. Wonderful!" she said sarcastically. "I swear when I get home...those two are _so_ getting a beating for this. I'm going crazy!"

The beast got up and walked towards her, nuzzling her face. _'You're not going crazy. You just didn't know.'_

"Stop talking to me in my head!" Buttercup shouted as she stood up. "It's weird! I have no clue what you're talking about!"

His green eyes rolled playfully. _'Fine. I'll stop talking telepathically.'_

Buttercup's bright green eyes watched in fascination and confusion as the beast transformed. Now sitting before her, was a male. A _human_ male. With black ears and a tail.

Large, baggy black jeans hung loosely on his hips, the bottoms scuffed and torn. Dark green eyes stared at her as she analyzed this..._male_. His body was lean and muscular, but wasn't that to be expected? His black ears were hidden well within the mess that was called his hair. It was long and spiked up, the bottom of the hair at his neck just barely touching his shoulders. Though it looked extremely soft and silky in the moonlight.

"Look your fill?" he asked her with a smirk.

Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever. Just tell me how you do all that."

He took her chin in his rough palm and gently forced her to look into his dark mesmerizing green eyes. "You're seriously telling me you never knew _anything_ about that?" he said softly.

Buttercup took a step back to keep her distance. "No, I didn't. To say the truth I'm not exactly a real...whatever it is you are, _mutt_." she said with a side glance to him.

He gave a raised brow at that, but instead of questioning her earlier statement, all he said was, "Butch."

"Hmm?" Buttercup turned around and dropped her hands to her sides.

"My name is Butch; not mutt. And we're werewolves."

_Butch..._ Buttercup thought. A smirk played at his lips.

"Wolf telepathy." He said cheekily.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Lemme guess, it's a wolf thing?"

Butch gave a nod. "Now how about I help you learn these things. After all, we wolves help each other out." When Buttercup bit her lip he grabbed her wrist lightly, leading her off farther into the depth of the forest.

* * *

><p>Hours later Buttercup ran through the forest, her heart pounding excitedly as wind brushed through her fur. Her black paws beat against the ground as another pair came up beside her.<p>

Dark green eyes twinkled at her in a side glance. '_Having fun, Cupcake?'_

Buttercup rolled her own eyes playfully. Earlier when he was teaching her, he'd always cast out random nicknames at her. Calling her the ones that seemed to get on her nerves the most.

Buttercup concentrated on the words she wanted to say, imagining what they look like as she thought them, _' It's a blast, Bitchie-Boy.'_

Butch took a stutter-step, falling behind before returning once again beside her. _'Well at least you're improving fast. Your words are no longer a whisper; I can hear them clearly.'_

Buttercup smiled to herself as they jumped over a long river. She turned to the right, cutting Butch off with a laugh that came out as a howl. She stopped and swished her tail back and forth, taunting Butch who stared with what looked to be mischievous eyes.

He gave a long and loud howl to the moon above. It was full, but hidden slightly by clouds. Suddenly, Butch jolted back into motion, dirt flying beneath his paws as he flashed forward to get to her.

Buttercup gave a small howl herself, quickly running away from him.

They played the game of tag for a little while, howling in a mocking or teasing manner every few minutes as one tripped or stumbled or if one got caught off guard.

Buttercup panted as her breaths were getting faster. Butch had mentioned that werewolves barely get tired or worn out, that they could run for miles- even _days_- without having to stop for a breather. But of course, Buttercup _did_ only find this out not too long ago.

Buttercup slowed her pace until she came to a fast walk. Up ahead she noticed a small den and a fish-filled pond of sparkling water. The pond was connected to a narrow river, the other side falling off a cliff in a mini-waterfall fashion. The scene was truly beautiful.

Butch went in front of her and lowered his head, drinking up the water. Buttercup followed after him, lying down on her stomach in front of the pond. When she paused her slurps and brought her head back up to look at Butch, she noticed he was in his human form, and also staring at her with a half-lidded gaze. A small gentle smile on his face.

Buttercup slowly transformed back to herself, sitting on her bottom between her bent legs with her hands on the ground resting in front of her. Butch was on one knee, the other bent beneath him as an arm rested on his raised knee, his free hand brushing her cheek tenderly.

As they both gazed into one another's eyes, Butch spoke, breaking the soothing silence. "How did you know this place was here?" His voice was gentle and calming.

Buttercup answered back almost subconsciously, "I didn't." In an even softer tone she said, "I just sort of...knew."

This brought an even wider smile upon Butch's lips. Pleased by her answer.

Buttercup broke away from his gaze, realizing what she said. "O-oh! That sounded so stupid. Gosh... Did that even make any sense?" she spluttered out nervously as she looked back up at him.

He nodded and sat down fully on both of his knees, his touching her own. "It does make sense actually. _Perfect_ sense."

Buttercup raised a brow, "What? How? Is there more to the whole 'werewolf thing' you're not telling me about?" she accused, her eyes narrowing. Yet, she still wore a smile.

Butch bit his lip and sat down on him bottom, facing the pond and watching the fish swim inside. "Well, there _is_ the whole...mate...thing to share." He glanced a look at Buttercup's reaction.

A bemused expression hit her, a brow lifting as a small laugh escaped her lips. She laid down on the grass, hands behind her head as her focus tuned in to look at the twinkling stars above. The moon was still hidden by clouds which made a part of Buttercup disappointed.

"Well," Butch began when he noticed she wasn't going to say anything. He leaned back on his hands to gaze up at the stars with her. "It can take up to a _millennium_, even _more_, for a wolf to find its mate. They are both drawn to each other by a sort of...instinct."

"Like some sort of wolf-intuition? That sounds _so_ convincing."

Butch rolled his eyes playfully as he laid down next to her, slapping her arm lightly. "It's true! Don't go mocking Wolf History." He stuck his tongue out at her before making a weird face. "Ewk! Your hair got in my mouth!"

Buttercup laughed as he made noises. When she had first transformed back into her human self, she noticed odd changes. Her hair had grown longer, now ending at her mid-back. She had more curves than before and her assets had even become more _bustier_. When Butch had told her that the female wolves alter appearance when changing into immortality, Buttercup had figured out that she must've been changing herself.

_"The females are always beautiful beings; their hair growing longer and their bodies becoming more alluring. It starts around their teenaged years and usually ends around the beginning of their twenties. After that they stop aging. If you try cutting your hair, it'll grow back to the same exact length. That's why the changing is long, so you can 'fix' your appearance before you can't anymore."_ She remembered him saying.

Now Buttercup was examining her claws, her nails had grown longer and sharper into points. "You can continue now." she told him once he stopped the noises.

"Very well," he said gazing up at the stars again. "When they both find each other, they will both feel as if they're _complete_. Like they don't need to worry about a thing in the world besides the other person."

Listening to Butch talking so mushy about this reminded her of the awkward time of when her own father, or Professor, had 'the talk' with her and her sisters about 'the birds and the bees'. But unlike that awkward conversation, Butch was speaking with an admiring tone, his eyes half-lidded as he told her this. He wasn't embarrassed in the least to be talking about this.

"-that's mostly all you need to know. Besides the fact that mates usually find each other on a full moon-"

Buttercup interrupted him, a thought springing to her mind. "Like tonight?"

Butch looked at her with a hesitant nod, as if he didn't expect her to realize.

"Butch... What else were you going to say?" she asked carefully.

Butch averted his eyes to the stars again, this time he was unable to focus on them. "Well, a full moon...that's when our..._beasts_ come out. It's a being that flickers over us and we grow a tad larger, our appearances becoming more wolven-like. And...uhmm..."

She waved him on, now sitting up and staring down at him.

Butch let out a shaky breath as he gulped down the nervousness. "There's a reason why others hear the wolves howling at a full moon. A full moon doesn't just bring out our beasts, it enhances our senses, as well as..." Butch mumbled the last words.

Buttercup moved forward, her hair lightly tickling his face. "What did you say?" she asked.

Butch grumbled before he turned his eyes to meet her own. "It also enhances our," Butch's cheeks grew bright red, "_sexual desires_."

"Oh."

Buttercup's own face was bright red as she leaned back away from his face, giving them both some space to breath. "So, do only mated wolves experience that?"

Butch gave a curt nod. "Aye. Though unmated wolves do go through the wolven-like appearances. And they say that once you find your mate, it'll be like bliss. You'll never want to separate from one another..."

Butch's cheeks grew pink as he thought back. "And all the wolves who are not mated, are almost always envious of those who are mated. To be able to treasure that one person, give them anything they need or want. To be able to _please_ them just by being there..."

At his distant stare, Buttercup looked at him as she bit her lip. She noticed his own jealousy swimming in his eyes. His rough chiseled features and those smoldering lips that wished to be kissed... Buttercup had to just prevent herself from straddling him just to see how his lips moved against her own, how perfect their bodies would be pressed against each other...

She shook her head inwardly. She shouldn't be imagining these things! After all, he's way too old for her; he said that he was roughly around the age of 500! Even so, he told her he stopped aging at 18, the youngest of any of his pack members. _That must've been when he was at his full strength,_ she thought, glad she had her mental barrier up so that Butch couldn't read her mind.

"Gods woman..." Butch's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, his eyes boring into hers as he sat up. "Can't you at least _try_ to hide it!" For some reason, Buttercup noted how his voice seemed rougher.

"Hide what?" she asked softly.

Before she knew what happened, Buttercup was lying back down on the grass, her hair sprawled around her head like a halo. _And Butch's lips were moving against her own_. Almost immediately she had kissed back, her fingers tugging and entwining into his black locks, his black wolf ears as soft and silky as his hair.

He reluctantly pulled back, both gulping in breaths of air. "Your _scent_. It's enveloping me and driving me bluidy crazy!" He set back in again, kissing her roughly with one hand underneath her head and the other around her waist.

As Buttercup kissed back, she tried to think of what his words had meant. _My scent...? Oh God!_ As she breathed in the air through her nose, she could smell it herself, _feel _it. She was..._aroused_. And by this new smell, _so was he._

Butch moved his lips from hers, traveling them down her jawline to her neck, nipping and licking lightly at her skin. "Don't you...have a mate...of your own?" Buttercup asked through small moans.

Butch bit down on a spot on her neck, making her squirm. He brought his head back up to kiss her fully on the lips again, hers probably bruising from the intense kissing. "I think I just have," he growled against her lips.

Soon, Buttercup found herself forgetting almost everything. She couldn't remember who her sisters were, their names or faces. Did she even have sisters? She couldn't remember what street she lived on, or what today's date even was. All her thoughts were now being consumed with the male in front of her, his masculine scent filling her every sense.

A scent of pine and forest...and Butch. His scent was all she could think about as he nipped and licked at her lips and neck. His hands exploring her body. Her hoodie and silky top was thrown to the side somewhere; were her boots even on her feet?

"_Minn blóm._" he said in a deeply-accented and rumbling voice.

Buttercup had no idea what he had said, but knew it was something good. As he let out a long howl, Buttercup watched his muscles retract above her as he moved. In tune, she let out her own howl, howling until her voice would become hoarse.

And under the gaze of the bright full moon, she watched as Butch and herself slowly became more wolven-like in appearance, and surrendered herself to his beast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wulfie-Chann: Wow. As soon as I got toward the end of this, I just LOVED writing it and I couldn't stop. My Butchercup fangirling soul had spirited to life. My love for wolves didn't help either. xD<strong>_

_**Well, the next chapter, summarizing everything up, will be the last. Although, I might put in another last one. Making the ending of this sort of made me want to try and write an M-rated chapter for Butch and Buttercup. It'd start where this left off. C;**_

_**And of course, the younger minds don't have to read it if they don't want since I'll make it like some sort of bonus one-shot. What do you guys think? Should I try the M-rated one-shot or no'?**_

_**And also, please don't forget to vote on my poll! The votes are all close together and this story is almost over! As soon as this becomes complete the poll will be over! So please check it out and vote before it's too late! THANKS~**_


End file.
